Don't say goodbye! This is a beginning
by shoujo no sekai
Summary: Yaya mengira, dia dapat terlepas dari masa lalunya. Tapi, semua itu seakan terbuang begitu saja saat dia menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus merasakan kembali masa lalunya. Namun, bagaimana jika orang itulah yang akan mengubah hidup Yaya?/"Kau yang telah membuat pikiranku kacau begini. Jadi jangan harap aku membiarkanmu pergi dariku begitu saja!"/ sequel goodbye
1. prolog

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah milik animonsta, fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata**

 **Warning: Typo, Harem, EYD, OOC** **dll**

* * *

Yaya

Gadis yang kasihan, kalian bisa menyebutku begitu. Aku, gadis yang terjebak dalam masa lalu yang sebenarnya berawal dari masalah kecil. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa bahwa itu adalah masa yang sangat berpengaruh untukku sampai aku seperti sekarang ini.

Aku adalah gadis yang tertutup. Itu memang benar, semenjak masa laluku itu aku berubah menjadi orang yang suka menutupi semua tindakanku dan juga sebagian dari emosiku. Itulah yang membuat orang-orang melihatku sebagai gadis yang dewasa, anggun, tegas dan sempurna.

Aku adalah gadis keras kepala dan agak pemaksa. Aku tidak bisa mengelaknya karena ini sebuah fakta. Aku suka memaksa orang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang aku mau. Bahkan aku akan tetap memaksa jika orang itu menolak. Tapi, ada satu orang yang berbeda.

Dia, laki-laki dengan mata merah menyala.

Jujur, aku sedikit iri dengannya. Maksudku, dia dapat membuat orang-orang menjadi segan padanya dengan cara dia sendiri. Dia tidak ramah, pendiam dan juga pemarah tapi, tidak sedikit anak perempuan di sekolahku yang menyukainya.

Dingin dan berkarisma secara bersamaan.

Awalnya aku mengira dia tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa dalam hidupku. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Sangat salah.

0o0

Halilintar

Terpesona dan takut. Itulah ekspresi yang pertama kali aku lihat saat bertemu dengan orang lain. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini menakutkan dan ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini pemuda yang sangat keren. Tapi, aku tidak pernah peduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang itu. Selama aku tidak dihina-hina maka aku akan diam saja.

Aku suka menyendiri dan baguslah banyak orang yang takut untuk berbicara padaku sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengusir mereka. Mungkin akan ada beberapa gadis yang berusaha untuk mendekatiku, tapi dengan menatap mereka tajam saja gadis-gadis itu pasti akan langsung pergi. Tapi, tidak dengan gadis itu.

Gadis menyebalkan yang mengenakan jilbab merah muda.

Tidak peduli berapa kali aku membentaknya, gadis itu selalu saja mendekatiku. Dia sering memaksaku ini itu dan tidak jarang sok peduli padaku. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya, memang dia itu ibuku sampai harus seperti itu padaku!?

Tapi semua itu berubah saat salah satu adikku memanggil namaku di depannya. Semuanya benar-benar berubah.

0o0

Taufan

Pemuda yang ceria. Itulah tanggapan yang sering orang-orang berikan padaku. Aku pemuda yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepas setiap kali bertemu dengan orang lain. Karena karakter ceriaku inilah yang membuatku memiliki banyak teman, meskipun aku ini sedikit jahil.

Meskipun begitu, aku memiliki masa lalu yang membingungkan.

Dulu saat aku masih menduduki bangku SMP, ada seorang gadis yang memberiku surat. Surat cinta tepatnya. Awalnya aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim surat itu, tapi aku langsung terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang mengirim surat itu.

Gadis itu. Gadis yang saat itu duduk tepat di sampingku.

Baiklah, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatku bingung. Yang membuatku bingung adalah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku cukup menyesal, andai aku menjawab perasaannya dulu aku pasti tidak akan bingung seperti sekarang. Menjawab perasaannya? Sekarang juga? Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah memiliki pacar!

Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku juga suka padanya. Sangat suka. Tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya.

Aku akan mengakui perasaanku jika dia menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu padaku secara langsung.

0o0

Air

Pemalas. Aku akui jika aku memang seperti itu. Aku adalah murid yang diberi gelar sebagai murid termalas di sekolah. Meskipun begitu, aku selalu menjadi kebanggaan guru dikarenakan prestasiku di kelas dan juga aku adalah salah satu anggota OSIS.

Tapi kemudian aku bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang bertugas sebagai ketua OSIS.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli dengannya, tapi gadis itu berisik sekali. Setiap ada rapat, dia selalu meneriakiku hanya karena tanpa sengaja aku tertidur saat rapat. Hah... sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengurus urusan merepotkan seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena aku dipaksa menjadi OSIS aku jadi harus melakukan itu semua.

Tapi...

Karena itu juga aku jadi sedikit tertarik dengan gadis itu. Ditambah lagi ternyata aku memiliki saingan.

Biasanya aku akan mengalah untuk hal merepotkan seperti ini. Tapi, untuk kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah. Tidak akan.

0o0

Ying

Gadis yang tidak menarik. Banyak yang menilaiku seperti itu. Aku memang bukan gadis cantik, anggun dan manis seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Aku gadis penyendiri, muram dan seorang kutu buku.

Entah aku harus mengatakan apa tapi itu sungguh menyebalkan. Kenapa orang-orang melihat orang lain dari luar saja? tidak bisakah mereka melihat dari sisi yang lain? Awalnya aku pikir semua orang selalu begitu.

Tapi, tidak dengan dia.

Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria itu terlihat sangat bercahaya di mataku. Aku sangat menyukai wajah itu. Dan matanya, matanya yang indah membuatku terpukau.

Dan kemudian, tanpa sadar suatu hari aku mengatakannya. Aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Jantungku berdebar senang saat mendengar dia mengatakan 'aku mau'.

Perasaanku terbalas.

Sungguh rasanya sangat menyenangkan mengingat itu semua. Tapi, kenapa saat aku bisa bersamanya selalu ada orang yang menggangguku?

0o0

Fang

Tampan, keren dan pintar. Aku memang pantas untuk memiliki ketiga gelar itu. Aku, Fang, adalah salah satu pemuda yang digilai oleh banyak gadis di sekolahku. Tapi, aku tetap tidak merasa puas. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia! Laki-laki dengan tatapan sok keren itu.

Apa bagusnya anak itu? Matanya berwarna merah seperti orang sakit mata itu sungguh membuatku muak. Dia selalu mengusir anak perempuan yang mencoba mendekatinya dengan kasar tapi, kenapa masih banyak anak perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya? Ditambah lagi, dia itu lebih pendek dariku!

Meskipun banyak gadis yang terpesona dengannya, aku tetap tidak akan kalah! Aku akan menjadi yang paling populer di sekolah ini! Tapi, ada satu perempuan yang tidak aku suka.

Si kutu buku dengan kacamata bulat itu.

Kenapa aku tidak suka dengannya? Karena dia selalu memberiku tatapan remeh. Dan juga dia selalu menyaingi kepintaranku di kelas. Aku sungguh tidak menyukai gadis itu. Tapi, aku masih bisa membalas perbuatannya. Disaat aku mengetahui dia memiliki pacar, saat itulah aku mempunyai rencana.

Jangan harap, kau bisa bahagia dengan semudah itu!

* * *

 **Hora... akhirnya kita bertemu lagi... *sok akrab***

 **Sebenarnya, Shoujo janji akan membuat lanjutan "Goodbye" saat TIMF sudah tamat, tapi tangan ini terlalu gatal untuk tidak mengetik fanfic ini... *histeris***

 **Dan Shoujo sepertinya akan sedikit lama melanjutkan fanfic ini, karena Shoujo akan segera melaksanakan UN dan Shoujo sedang sibuk pada pendaftaran SMA, mohon do'a kalian ya... *angkat spanduk permohonan***

 **Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah milik animonsta, fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata**

 **Warning: Typo, Harem, EYD, OOC** **dll**

* * *

 _Terkadang, manusia itu bisa menjadi makhluk yang sangat rapuh. Tapi tahukah kamu? Manusia juga akan menjadi makhluk yang paling berhati-hati. Terutama jika itu berhubungan dengan perasaan.-Yaya –_

* * *

"Berdiri!"

Seluruh murid dalam kelas itu berdiri, mengikuti perintah sang ketua kelas. Tak lama, seorang guru masuk dengan membawa buku-buku tebal di tangannya. Seorang pemuda laki-laki juga ikut masuk ke dalam, mengikuti guru yang ada di depannya.

"Selamat pagi, Bu guru!"

"Selamat pagi, Bu guru!"

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Duduk!" seluruh murid duduk kembali ke kursi mereka, mengikuti perintah sang guru.

"Baiklah murid-murid, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Kamu, silahkan perkenalkan diri pada yang lain," ujar sang guru.

Mata pemuda itu melihat seluruh penjuru kelas. Tatapannya yang dingin dan tajam membuat beberapa murid yang melihatnya sedikit bergetar. Pemuda itu menurunkan topi hitamnya membuat mata merahnya sedikit tidak terlihat.

"Halilintar," ucap pemuda itu singkat.

Sedetik kemudian, kelas yang tadinya sunyi berubah menjadi gaduh. Anak-anak perempuan saling berbisik sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Halilintar. Tapi kemudian kelas kembali sunyi saat sang guru memerintahkan murid-muridnya untuk diam.

"Baiklah semuanya, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Halilintar?" tanya sang guru sambil melihat murid-murid jikalau ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"Ya Rizal, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" pemuda yang bernama Rizal itu mengangguk dan menurunkan tangan kanannya.

"Kamu berasal dari sekolah mana?" tanya Rizal sedikit penasaran dengan Halilintar.

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya. Halilintar diam sambil menatap Rizal cukup lama, membuat yang ditatap sedikit merasa gugup. Sang guru yang melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Halilintar akan menjawab membuka suara.

"Halilintar awalnya belajar di Inggris karena beasiswa. Tapi, dia pindah ke sini karena adik-adiknya bersekolah di sini," jawab sang guru.

Terdengar decakan kagum dari seluruh penghuni kelas. Siapa sangka yang menjadi murid baru di kelas mereka ternyata adalah murid berprestasi.

"Ada lagi?" seorang siswi yang duduk di pojok kanan belakang buru-buru mengangkat tangannya.

"Halilintar, apa kamu sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya. Para murid yang ada di kelas itu berbisik-bisik saat mendengar pertanyaan frontal dari siswi itu.

Halilintar langsung menatap siswi tadi dengan tatapan tajam. Sang guru yang merasakan aura tak mengenakan menguar dari tubuh Halilintar membuka mulutnya. Tapi, sebelum suaranya keluar Halilintar telah lebih dulu menjawab.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu, apalagi jika orang itu adalah kau," jawab Halilintar dengan dingin.

Murid-murid di kelas itu menahan tawa saat mendengar jawaban yang Halilintar lontarkan. Tapi sia-sia saja karena pada akhirnya tawa mereka pecah memenuhi kelas. Gadis yang sebelumnya bertanya hanya menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan juga kesal.

"Sudah, diam semuanya!" tegur sang guru. Murid-murid tadi terkikik sebentar sebelum menuruti apa yang guru mereka perintahkan.

"Baiklah Halilintar kamu akan duduk di...," guru itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari bangku kosong yang akan menjadi tempat duduk si murid baru.

"... sana," kata sang guru sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong yang berada di samping jendela.

Halilintar tidak mengatakan apapun dan melangkah menuju kursi baru yang akan dia huni. Pemuda itu melempar tasnya ke meja dengan kasar sebelum kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Yaya, apa ada yang tidak hadir hari ini?" tanya sang guru. Orang yang merasa terpanggil pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia genggam ke arah sang guru.

"Tidak, bu. Semuanya hadir hari ini," jawab Yaya sekenanya. Gadis itu berdiri dan kemudian memberikan buku absen kepada sang guru.

Guru itu melihat buku di genggamannya sejenak sebelum menaruhnya ke atas meja.

"Dan Yaya, ibu ingin minta tolong sama kamu. Tolong kamu ajak Halilintar mengelilingi sekolah ini, ya! Agar kedepannya dia tidak bingung saat pergi ketempat lain sendiri," ujar sang guru kepada murid kesayangannya.

Yaya menoleh dan melihat ke arah Halilintar. Pemuda yang duduk tepat di belakangnya itu tengah menopang dagu sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Seakan menyadari ada orang yang melihatnya, matanya bergulir ke arah depan. Melirik tajam seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Yaya yang ditatap seperti itu refleks memalingkan wajahnya. Sekilas dia dapat melihat mata Halilintar sedikit berkilat saat meliriknya.

Sang ketua kelas menoleh ke arah guru yang tengah menunggu jawabannya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, bu. Saya akan menemaninya saat bel istirahat nanti," ujar Yaya sembari tersenyum.

Sang guru tersenyum puas saat Yaya memberikan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Sang ketua kelas kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dan memperhatikan sang guru yang memulai pelajarannya.

-0o0-

Biasanya, saat mengajak bicara kepada orang asing akan terasa canggung dan bingung. Dan hal itu tengah dirasakan oleh Yaya sekarang.

Sudah sedari tadi bel menandakan istirahat berbunyi dan itu membuat kelasnya kosong sekarang.

Tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Karena, saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Halilintar di kelas. Yaya mengingat ucapan gurunya yang memintanya untuk mengajak Halilintar mengelilingi sekolah. Tapi, kenyataannya sampai sekarang dia sama sekali belum berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Yaya menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Dia dapat melihat Halilintar masih dalam posisi yang sama, menopang dagu sambil menatap ke arah jendela.

Mata gadis itu menatap intens wajah rupawan pemuda di belakangnya. Bukan berarti dia melihat wajah Halilintar karena tampan, tapi Yaya melakukan itu karena merasa wajah Halilintar mirip dengan masa lalunya.

Mirip dengan Taufan.

Terbesit dipikirannya, apa Halilintar memiliki hubungan Taufan? Tapi dia langsung menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Mungkin saja wajah mereka mirip hanya kebetulan.

Iya, kan?

Sedikit gerah dengan keadaannya, akhirnya Yaya berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Halilintar.

"Permisi," ucap Yaya. Halilintar yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat ke arah Yaya.

Hening. Kata itulah yang pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan sekarang. Mereka tetap pada posisi mereka selama beberapa menit. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, mereka hanya saling memandang netra satu sama lain dengan intens.

Mata berbeda warna itu saling beradu seakan memamerkan keindahan masing-masing. Yaya tidak bisa berbohong saat dirinya mengakui bahwa mata Halilintar sangat indah. Kali ini gadis itu dapat melihat jelas mata Halilintar berkilat tajam saat menatap matanya. Tapi anehnya, Yaya tidak merasa takut saat melihat mata itu.

Sang gadis seakan-akan dapat merasakan ada emosi lain di dalam netra itu. Dan meski terlihat mengerikan, tapi lama-kelamaan terasa nyaman jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Tapi, seakan kenyataan menampar dirinya, Yaya lebih dulu ditarik oleh kesadarannya. Gadis itu merasa wajahnya sedikit menghangat, tapi dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menutupinya.

Sang ketua kelas yang merasa tidak ada respon dari Halilintar membuka suara.

"Kau sudah bertemu denganku sebelumnya, kan? Jadi sepertinya aku tidak perlu menyebutkan namaku lagi. Aku adalah ketua kelas di kelas ini dan kewajibanku sekarang adalah menemanimu mengelilingi lingkungan sekolah. Ya... anggap saja seperti _tour_ kecil," jelas Yaya dengan tenang.

Halilintar tetap menatap Yaya dengan tajam. Terbesit rasa tidak suka di dalam hati Yaya saat melihat Halilintar menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi, gadis itu sebisa mungkin terlihat dewasa dan tetap menampilkan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Cih," senyum di wajah Yaya lenyap saat mendengar decakan keluar dari mulut Halilintar.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil sampai harus ditemani. Aku tidak butuh kau untuk menemaniku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri," ujar Halilintar. Yaya mengernyit saat pemuda di hadapannya melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan tadi.

Gadis itu berusaha tidak terpancing amarah dengan menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Aku melakukannya atas perintah guru, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus-"

"Kalau begitu, katakan pada gurumu itu kalau aku tidak butuh orang sepertimu untuk menemaniku. Paham?" ujar dan tanya Halilintar yang dengan cepat memotong ucapan Yaya.

Halilintar bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Yaya yang merasa kesal dengan sikap Halilintar segera menahan pemuda itu dengan memegang lengannya.

"Jaga sikapmu, Halilintar! Jika tidak, aku akan mencatat ketidak sopananmu itu dan melaporkannya pada guru BK," ancam Yaya.

Halilintar yang diancam merasa marah dan tidak terima. Dia menghempaskan tangan Yaya dengan kasar sebelum berbalik dan menatap sang ketua kelas dengan nyalang.

Yaya sedikit gemetar saat melihat Halilintar yang kelihatannya marah kepadanya. Tapi dia berusaha terlihat setenang dan sedewasa mungkin.

"Jangan pernah kau mengancamku!" ujar Halilintar dengan suara serak, berusaha untuk menahan emosi yang memuncak.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Halilintar melangkah keluar kelas, meninggalkan Yaya yang masih membatu di tempat.

'Apa-apaan dia?'

-0o0-

Saat istirahat, murid-murid akan melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Seperti makan, mengobrol dengan teman, atau hanya sekedar membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Kini di koridor sekolah, tampak seorang gadis yang identik dengan warna pink berjalan pelan menuju kantin sekolah.

Sesekali dia membalas atau hanya sekedar tersenyum, menanggapi sapaan dari beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengannya.

Saat sampai di kantin sekolah, Yaya segera memesan makanan dan duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku di sana.

" _Jangan pernah kau mengancamku!"_

'Huh! Apa-apaan dia?' tanya batin Yaya kesal.

Sang gadis memakan makanannya sedikit ganas, seakan-akan tengah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada makanan tidak bersalah di hadapannya. Dia tidak peduli meski lidahnya sering kali tergigit oleh giginya sendiri, yang pasti gadis itu tengah marah sekarang.

"Wah... ada apa, nih? Kok dari tadi cemberut saja?" Yaya memutar matanya dan menoleh ke arah gadis berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa," jawab Yaya dingin. Gadis yang ada di sampingnya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kamu ngapain ke sini, Susan? Ada tugas untukku?" tanya Yaya kepada gadis di sampingnya.

Gadis yang bernama Susan itu tersenyum dan memberikan secarik kertas kepada Yaya.

"Tadi Bapak Kepala Sekolah memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu," jawab Susan. Yaya yang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya mengernyit sebelum menerima kertas yang diberikan Susan.

"Pemeriksaan ekstrakulikuler, untuk apa?" tanya Yaya heran saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang dia pegang.

"Ya... kurang tahu juga. Katanya kau di suruh untuk memeriksa semua ekstakulikuler dan mempertanyakan keterangan berjalannya kegiatan kepada _manager_ masing-masing," jawab Susan.

"Lho, tapi kan aku ketua setiap ekstrakulikuler. Bukannya setiap kegiatan dan jadwal selalu kuberitahu kepada Bapak Kepala Sekolah? Kenapa beliau meminta dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Yaya dengan raut tidak mengerti.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku juga kurang tahu. Kamu tanya saja sendiri sama beliau," jawab Susan dengan santai. Dia meminum minuman Yaya tanpa izin dari pemiliknya.

"Aku dengar katanya ada murid baru di kelasmu. Itu benar, ya?" tanya Susan menatap Yaya penasaran. Yaya menatap tajam Susan yang meminum minumannya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya itu benar, kenapa memang?" jawab dan tanya Yaya. Susan yang tengah asyik meminum minuman Yaya tersedak setelah mendengar jawaban teman dekatnya.

"Serius? Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Susan sedikit menekan Yaya. Yaya yang merasa tidak nyaman ditekan akhirnya menjawab.

"Laki-laki," jawab Yaya sedikit lesu. Wajahnya kembali tertekuk saat tanpa sengaja ingatan tentang Halilintar yang kurang ajar padanya kembali terbayang olehnya.

"Kyaaa~ akhirnya aku bisa cuci mata!" seru Susan senang.

Yaya menatap horor sahabatnya. Apa tadi dia bilang? Cuci mata? Terlintas sebuah ide di otak Yaya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang ciri-cirinya itu hitam, pendek, dan gemuk? Kamu masih ingin cuci mata?" tanya Yaya. Gadis itu sedikit menyeringai saat membayangkan ekspresi apa yang akan muncul di wajah teman dekatnya itu.

Tapi, semua perkiraannya melenceng jauh. Susan menatap dirinya dengan wajah santai dan binar yang masih tertinggal di matanya.

"Nggak mungkin ciri-cirinya seperti itu! Aku dengar sendiri dari temanku kalau anak baru itu keren. Dan banyak yang histeris saat membicarakan anak itu, jadi aku bisa membayangkan seperti apa dia," jawab Susan dengan berapi-api.

Yaya menatap Susan dengan bingung.

"Kalau kamu sudah tahu dia seperti apa, kenapa kamu masih bertanya tadi?" tanya Yaya yang merasa aneh dengan temannya.

"Oh itu, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja kok," jawab Susan yang kemudian terkikik.

Yaya memutar bola matanya bosan. Gadis itu bangkit dari kursi dan memunguti sampah-sampah yang ada di atas meja.

"Mau kemana, Yaya?" tanya Susan saat melihat Yaya berjalan ke arah tong sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Yaya menoleh. "Ke toilet."

"Eh? Terus, tugas dari Bapak Kepala Sekolah bagaimana?" tanya Susan.

"Itu akan kukerjakan nanti," jawab Yaya singkat. Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan kantin setelah dia berpamitan dengan temannya.

-0o0-

BRUKK

"Aww! Hei, kau! Jalan nggak pakai mata, ya?"

"Ma-maaf!"

Ying berlutut dan mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh. Badan gadis itu bergetar ketakutan saat segerombolan anak perempuan mengelilinginya.

"Huh! Pantas saja nggak bisa lihat jalan. Punya kacamata tebal-tebal, sih! Aku sampai penasaran, kau itu punya mata atau nggak?" ledek salah satu dari mereka.

Ying menutup matanya erat-erat saat mendengar tawa mengejek yang tertuju padanya.

"Kau lihat ini! Gara-gara kau rokku jadi basah begini!" teriak seorang gadis sambil menunjuk ke arah roknya yang basah di bagian belakang.

"Ma-maaf! A-aku benar-benar mi-minta maaf!" kata Ying dengan suara bergetar.

"Hei, Melody. Bagaimana kalau kita beri pelajaran padanya? Aku yakin, Fang pasti juga akan senang saat mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan padanya," gadis yang bernama Melody menyeringai.

"Bagus juga usulmu itu, Nina," ucap Melody sambil menepuk pundak gadis yang bernama Nina.

Ying membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Melody maju ke arahnya. Saat gadis itu ingin kabur tubuhnya telah di tahan oleh anak perempuan yang lain.

Tangan Melody terulur ke arah rambut Ying yang dikepang. Karena ketakutan, refleks Ying memberontak dalam kukungan siswi-siswi yang mengelilinginya.

Ying dan anak perempuan yang lain jatuh, membentur lantai dengan kasar. Melody menatap Ying marah. Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Ying.

Ying yang masih terduduk mencoba berdiri saat melihat Melody mendekat ke arahnya. Namun, lantai yang licin dan kakinya yang bergetar membuatnya sulit berdiri.

"Sialan!" seru Melody. Tangannya terangkat untuk menampar pipi Ying.

Sedangkan Ying hanya bisa memejamkan mata pasrah. Mempersiapkan diri akan rasa sakit yang akan diterima pipinya nanti.

PLAK

* * *

 **Hai, aku kembali*nebar bunga layu***

 **Baiklah ini dia chapter pertamanya, maafkan Shoujo jika kurang nyambung. Biasa, namanya orang setelah liburan#ditampar**

 **Ok minna, ini dia balasan review dari minna:**

 **Azzahra05: Ini dia kelanjutannya. Maafkan Shoujo yang tidak bisa update kilat*memelas*... hahaha shoujo usahain sampai segitu. Insyaallah bakal seru (meski agak ragu)#plak**

 **tasha: Benarkah? Wah terima kasih, jadi malu~#plak... ini sudah di dilanjut kok. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Hanna Yoora: Hahaha iya, Shoujo akan berusaha mengabulkan keinginan Hanna-chan, aku juga suka kok sama pairing itu*guling-guling di lumpur*. OK! Shoujo akan selalu semangat. Terima kasih untuk salam manisnya...**

 **RyanSyah: Ini sudah dilanjut kok. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **sonagii: Haloo, wah kita sama ya! Aku juga kalau review kadang-kadang nggak login. Yah... kalau nggak males pastinya karena hemat kuota#plak... iya, Shoujo sedang mencoba harem. Hahaha, makasih karna sudah besedia melihat fic ini berlanjut. Oh, kalau Api munculnya masih agak lama. Jadi tolong sonagii-chan sabar sedikit ya#ditabok**

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti: Haii, salam kenal juga! Yang benar perkenalanannya seru? Aduh, terima kasih#ditendang... wah, berarti kita seumuran dong! Mudah-mudahan kita yang telah menjalani UN lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, amin. Ini sudah dilanjut kok, semoga Annisa suka...**

 **Fancy Candy: Tenang saja, Shoujo akan berusaha agar Fancy-chan tidak kecewa. Ini sudah Shoujo lanjutkan, semoga fancy suka...**

 **Tasbita DM: Hahaha, iya. Maaf telah membuat Tasbita menunggu. Ini lanjutannya. Yossh! Shoujo akan selalu semangat! Terima kasih...**

 **aries queenzha: Hahaha, benarkah? Terima kasih! Shoujo tidak tahu kedepannya akan seru atau tidak, semoga aries-san tidak kecewa. Iya, ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih telah sabar menunggu...**

 **flaiyen: Ini sudah shoujo lanjtkan kok. Semoga flaiyen suka...**

 **Ok, sampai di sini dulu kehadiran Shoujo. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak...**


End file.
